The Phantom of Paris
by cecebeec
Summary: He is the winged terror, the guardian of the night. By day he is a mild mannered student who is strange beyond compare. But by night he protects the streets of Paris from crime using the powers of the bat. This miraculous hero is DarkWing and he's going to protect Paris at all costs. Can he stop the rise of the dark miraculouses?
1. Origins: Meet Eric

**Greeting readers!**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of The Phantom of Paris! This is a story that features a character of my own design with a never before seen miraculous. So I don't own anything but him. As always, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ladybug gasped as the debris fell towards the streets below. Using her yo-yo, she swung and landed on the ground, trying to find a way to stop it from falling.

"Chat Noir, I could really use your help now!" She called to her feline friend. The cat was currently fighting the akumatized victim with his staff. "The city is about to get rained on by giant statues!"

"In a minute milday! This guy doesn't seem to want to quit!" He replied, getting smacked to the side again.

"Say goodbye to your precious city!" The akuma cackled as it made more debris fall from the sky.

Ladybug didn't know what to do, she was currently running out of options. All of that debris would level the city if she couldn't find a way to catch it all. She started to swirl her yo-yo around, about to charge her Lucky Charm when a loud screeching noise made her stop. She looked up to see hundreds, no, thousands of bats swoop around the giant piles of debris. They all seemed to pick up all the debris falling and breaking them into dozens of little pieces.

"Are you alright Ladybug?" She heard behind her, a nice suave voice called out to her. She turned around to see a guy her age standing on top of one of the buildings. He wore a black jumpsuit with a red bat on the cover. Under his arms were black and red glider resembling bat wings. He wore a black mask over his face too.

"Yes I'm fine, but who are you?"

"My name is DarkWing, and I'm the holder of the Bat Miraculous."

* * *

 _This city needs heroes...real heroes.  
_

 _I'm not one to stand by the sidelines and watch the criminal scum walk among us. Let the bug and cat duo take care of the supernatural, but let me take care of the real freaks. This power, the miraculous power, was given to me for a reason. So why should I waste my time on Hawkmoth or Papillion, or whatever they call him? His akumas never last anyway thanks to the bug's special powers. The cat is only there to help._

 _But me? I follow my own path, my own way of saving the world. With the help of my "special friends" I'll do just that._

 _After all, real heroes protect the things important to them._

 ** _The Phantom of Paris_  
**

 ** _Origins..._**

* * *

As far back as I could remember, I was always different from other children.

Maybe it was my mother who took care of me after the murder of my father. I don't remember anything about him, but my mother told e he was a great man who valued and respected life. Call me crazy, but she says I act just like him; noble, courageous, and kind.

Maybe it was that I did strange things like reading old, dusty books from the back of the library where no one dares to tread. Then I would bring the books to an old cathedral where I wold listen to the bats screech in the rafters, daring not to disturb me. I wold acknowledge them as well, it was only mutual respect.

I can't recall why people called me weird, but what I did want to know was my purpose for living. Was I destined to be an outcast? Would I spend my life working at mom's art shop? I knew there was something more for me out there, something I was meant to do.

All of that changed that day. It all started when I met the most beautiful girl in my life.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Eric, are you excited about your new school?"

My mother was an eccentric soul. After the death of my father, she tried everything in her power to make sure my life was comfortable and happy. Her chocolate curls draped over her back as they bounced with every jump. Her olive skin almost sparkled in the daylight, her hazel eyes were under a large pair of spectacles. She was wearing a plain white dress covered in dabs and splotches of paint, making her look like a human canvas. I loved every feature about my mother, especially since I was a mix of her and dad.

I had my mother's skin tone, but I inherited my father silky black hair. My eyes were vivid green and my nose was a bit scrunched up. I was wearing my black leather jacket, white buttoned shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. My mother told me to make a good impression, I figured this was good enough.

"I'm excited I guess, this school is one of the top school's here in Paris." I said, spooning more of my mom's oatmeal. "I just hope I'll be able to make new friends."

I felt her hands on my shoulder. I could practically feel her radiant smile behind me. "You'll do fine kiddo. I believe today is going to be magical!"

 _I hope so, nothing too magical though..._ I thought, sliding the chair. "Well I'm off, I'll be back after school."

"Yes! Don't forget tonight's art class too! we're doing ceramics!"

I laughed, watching my mother twirl around the room. She was so full of life, it was very contagious. She stopped, placing something in my hands as I started to walk out of the door.

"I almost forgot to give you this! Your father wanted me to wait before I gave you this, but seeing as your older now you can finally wear it today!"

I looked down in my cupped hands to see what she'd put in them. It was a brooch, something that upperclassmen wore. But this brooch had an onyx stone surrounded by silver material that resembled bat wings. A black crystal hung off the edge of it by a silver chain.

"Woah did father wear this?" I asked her, my eyes filled with shock.

She nodded, her face beaming with pride. "He wore it all the time when he did his job. When we met, he said he wanted his son or daughter to wear this and always be remind of the things worth fighting for."

I clutched the brooch in my hand as tears threaten to fall out of my eyes. My father was such a great man. I nodded, walking out of the door into the bustling streets of Paris. Today I would show them, I would show them all what Eric Cheney was made of.


	2. The Bite of Arachnia

**Hello readers!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I like writing about it. As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope I receive more! I only own my Ocs, not the show itself!**

* * *

"Gather up all the gear we need. I don't want Ladybug or Chat Noir to be on my case."

A Parisian building containing high equipment tech blew up as soon as the words left the person's mouth. Masked men rushed in to grab as much loot as they could, avoiding triggering the alarm system. The clicking of heels resonated around the empty building as a girl walked in She had long, almost waist-length hair was deep purple with traces of black. Her face was covered with a black mask to cover her eyes which sparkled hazel. She wore a jumpsuit that was black along with matching gloves.

She hummed to herself as she pressed her gloved fingers on the glass case in the middle of the room. Inside of it was a small purple hair accessory in the shape of a spider with red gleaming eyes of ruby.

"Hello beautiful, your just the thing I need to make my heist worth doing."

"Don't even think about touching the miraculous."

The female turned around abruptly to see the bat winged superhero hanging from the ceiling, his chilling eyes glaring at her. She smiled, putting a gloved finger on her lips.

"Now who might you be? I've never seen a bat winged superhero before." She said coyly, watching him like a predator does its prey. "Are you in league with the bug and the cat?"

"No, I work alone and in secret." He landed in front of her with his eyes still narrowed. "And you are about to steal a very important artifact that someone requested me to retrieve. Be a good girl and step aside."

"I bet you say that to all the pretty ladies." She purred, eyeing his costume and physique. "Not bad, and your my age too. That's good for me."

DarkWing registered too late as she sent a swift axe kick to his face. He blinked and retaliated back with his own sidekick, which she caught. He reached inside his pocket to pull out his weapon; his wing blades.

"Cute weapons, but their useless against mine." DarkWing blinked as he saw the girl pull out a shining katana blade from her back. They both eyed each other, waiting for the opponent to make the first move. She lunged first, DarkWing managing to intercept her blow with his blades. Metal clashed onto metal as both of them refused to give in.

"Give it up lady, I don't fight girls anyway." DarkWing said, pinning the girl to the ground.

"Shame really, you can give this girl a good time." She kicked him off her as she then pinned his to the ground with concealed daggers. "But this fight prolonged my attention to the _real_ reason why I'm here."

Laughing, she ran towards the spider miraculous and broke the glass. The sirens started to wail as she placed the hair clip in a pouch inside her suit.

"Nice meeting you bats, but I've got a city to scope, a gang to run, and a power to use." She perched on the ledge of the window, turning backwards to face him. "But don't fret, I'll see you soon, real soon." And with another laugh, she leap off the ledge.

DarkWing struggled against the binding daggers that held him, trying to break his wings free. The lights outside were getting brighter with every second as the police sirens drew nearer. _At least this night can't get any worse._

"I'm going to assume you need some assistance Mister "I Work Alone"?"

He looked up to see both Ladybug and Chat Noir peering down at him. Ladybug's arms were crossed as she shook her head while Chat grinned cockily at him.

"It's official; I so hate you guys." He grumbled.

* * *

 _This city needs heroes...real heroes.  
_

 _I'm not one to stand by the sidelines and watch the criminal scum walk among us. Let the bug and cat duo take care of the supernatural, but let me take care of the real freaks. This power, the miraculous power, was given to me for a reason. So why should I waste my time on Hawkmoth or Papillion, or whatever they call him? His akumas never last anyway thanks to the bug's special powers. The cat is only there to help._

 _But me? I follow my own path, my own way of saving the world. With the help of my "special friends" I'll do just that._

 _After all, real heroes protect the things important to them._

 ** _The Phantom of Paris_**

 ** _The Bite of Aranchnia_**

* * *

They say that if you tell enough lies, you make a whole web full of them.

Can't say that I've never lied in my life. I'm constantly trying to hide my other side from my beloved mother whose who life was dedicated on making me have a good future.

But to twist the truth many times to gain fame, fortune, or even friendship can be a bad thing. Especially when your web gets too big to break.

Why am I bringing up the constant spider related philosophies and the concepts of truth and lies? Well it all started when I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

Eric walked out of the library for the umpteenth time that week with a stack of books in his hands. He had grown accustomed to bringing that many books home with him after-school to complete homework or just to read. Particularly, he wanted to learn more about his origins, his superhero one at least.

"You keep checking out these books, may I ask why?" A small black and red bat flew in front of him and landed on top of the stack. Its red eyes looked into his green ones curiously.

"Well Komori, you're a kwami and I'm a human. Therefore you must've lived longer than I have and have made many bat themed superheroes before me." He glanced ahead to make sure he didn't stumble or fall on the street. "I wanna see if you connect to any of these superheroes in the past."

Komori nodded, trying to see the point in her partner's hunt. "What's to learn? I was born into this world alone, I've always found lonely humans to team up with, and when they're tired of being a superhero, I get locked up in a box alone and forgot for centuries at a time." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ever since your father found me, I was just a miraculous that was lost in time."

"Lost in time? Are there other miraculous besides mine, Ladybug's, and Chat Noir's?"

"Of course! The ones that are more popular are the ladybug, the cat, the moth, the bee, the fox, the peacock, and the turtle. But the others were referred as the Dark Miraculous. They were the bat, the spider, the wolf, the snake, and the dragon."

Eric gave her a look. "What was the point of checking out these books if you were just going to tell me all of this information?"

"You never actually asked. But since you were so curious-!"

A loud crashing noise was heard towards the Eiffel Tower. Eric sighed as he placed the books in his backpack. He ran towards the cathedral and put his backpack on the floor.

"I'm going to guess your going to see what's up." Komori said, flying around him. "And if it's a akuma?"

"We won't know unless we get there. Time for action." Eric said, nodding at Komori. "KOMORI, CHANGE ME!"

Komori entered his bat brooch as shadows surrounded his body. They latch onto his body, making his trademark suit. Shadow bats clutch on his arms, shaping his cool wing gliders. He puts his hands on his face to form his bat mask. Sweeping over his hair, he completes his full face mask that covers his head. Finishing off, he crosses his arms to pose.

"Okay DarkWing, let's go see what's happening at the Paris landmark." He whistles, calling for his bat friends. Screeching noises are heard as thousands of bats swoop down to help him up. He grins; the trick never gets old.

* * *

Ladybug landed at the top of the Eiffel Tower, she turned in all directions trying to find the source of the explosion. She had been in the middle of another important project when the news caught her attention.

 _If this akuma thinks that it can ruin my Saturday, it has another thing coming!_

"I didn't expect the bug to be in my web, but oh well." A voice said behind her. Ladybug swiveled around to find that no one was there. Cautiously, she walked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Are you invisible or something?" She asked aloud, swing her yo-yo. "Come out!"

A silvery light caught her eye as she jumped out the way. Looking at where it was, she giggled when she saw a spider web.

"Man I must be jumpier than I thought. Freaking out over a spider web."

 _HSSH!_

Ladybug gasped as silver thread surrounded her body even more. Suddenly, she found herself tied up in a mass of spider webs.

"Nice of you to join me on this beautiful day above Paris." The sound of heels clicking on the metal frames caught her ear.

It was a girl with a jumpsuit with a purple torso and black lower half. On her torso is a massive black spider with red eyes. At the base of her jumpsuit is a pattern of webs of different kids. She has purple heeled boots and black gloves. Across her face is a black and purple mask resembling a hair was in a high ponytail that hung off her shoulder.

"Who are you? You have to let me go!" Ladybug struggled in the webs. "Don't let HawkMoth control you!"

"He isn't my dear, for I am the one in control." She lifted Ladybug's face up to her eyes. "My name's Arachnia, or you can call me the Spider Miraculous holder if you want."


	3. Predatory

**Hey readers!**

 **Here's the next chapter of the Phantom of Paris! Last time we met the dreaded Arachnia who captured Ladybug in her dastardly web! Can Chat Noir and DarkWing work together and save her? Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows too! I only own my Ocs, not the show. Enjoy~!**

* * *

"No way cat, I don't think teaming up will be beneficial for me."

DarkWing glared at the grinning superhero that was Chat Noir. The tomcat was trying to convince the cynical bat to team up with him to save Ladybug from the spider themed menace on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Give it a rest bat. We have to save my ladybug before she becomes spider chow. And I can't rescue her alone and your the only other animal themed superhero around." He nudged the bat on the shoulder. "It's not like we'll be permanent partners or anything, just a little teamwork to save the damsel in distress."

He pushed the cat's hand away. "There's nothing you can say or do that will make me rethink working with you?"

"All we have to do is save bugaboo and leave. I'll leave you to fight the crazy spider lady if you want."

 _He's right, and I can take the spider miraculous back doing so. All I have to do is swallow my pride and suffer in silence._

"Fine, but the deal is off when we save her. And we go back to our previous lives where I work alone on cases like this agreed?"

"Agreed bats, now let's go save the lady!"

* * *

 _This city needs heroes...real heroes.  
_

 _I'm not one to stand by the sidelines and watch the criminal scum walk among us. Let the bug and cat duo take care of the supernatural, but let me take care of the real freaks. This power, the miraculous power, was given to me for a reason. So why should I waste my time on Hawkmoth or Papillion, or whatever they call him? His akumas never last anyway thanks to the bug's special powers. The cat is only there to help._

 _But me? I follow my own path, my own way of saving the world. With the help of my "special friends" I'll do just that._

 _After all, real heroes protect the things important to them._

 ** _The Phantom of Paris_**

 ** _Predatory_**

* * *

"Looks like your friends aren't here to save you bug. I guess you'll have the honor of tasting my blade first."

Ladybug growled as she struggled in the webs of the spider mistress. Arachnia sighed as she swung her katana blade. She'd really wanted DarkWing to come and be the first hero she would beat. But even when she had the bug in her grasp, the winged rat had not even showed up.

"You won't get away with this Arachnia! Chat Noir and DarkWing will come and find you. And they will rescue me too!"

"Highly doubt it at this point, but let's see if they'll come if I make you scream high enough."

The blade inched ever so closer to Ladybug's face as it grazed her neck. A sharp intake of breath escaped her lungs when she heard a hissing noise coming from off the blade's tip. Her breathing was slowing down and her face was turning quite pale.

"Isn't it wonderful? My blade is laced with the most potent of venom from the most dangerous spider in the world; the Brazilian Wandering Spider. You only got a small taste of it's true power, if I slice you just right you'll die instantly." Archnia chuckled as she moved her gloved fingers over the blade.

"Why...why...why are you doing this?" Ladybug rasped, her breath getting shorter and shorter.

"Call it fate, call it destiny, call it revenge." She leaned in closer to see the pain in her eyes. "I simple torture out of sport and fun. You are just a small little bump in the road for my true prey; my darling DarkWing. With you out of the way, it'll be simpler to torment Chat Noir and easier to capture my beloved. And then I'll take all your miraculouses as trophies."

"Your sick!" Ladybug wheezed, her breathing out of control now.

"My poor little ladybug, spiders like me kill small pest like you. It's only a matter of time before-!" Arachnia stopped and turned around. "It seems my first prey has come. I'll be right back to finish you off, given you don't die before then."

She sheathed her katana and crawled on the steel beams of the monument, her heels clicking with every step. Ladybug struggled in her restrains once more before giving up and succumbing to her fate.

"Need some help milady?"

Ladybug weakily looked up to see the grinning face of Chat Noir peering down at her from the rafter. His eyes were on the spiderwebs that tied her up.

"You...came...thanks." Then her vision went black.

* * *

"Where are you my little prey? Come and face me please?"

DarkWing looked around, cobwebs sticking on his head at every turn. It would've been easier if he'd flown, but he had to be stealthy if he wanted to surprise this new opponent. From what he could hear, it was obviously a girl, a crazy, psycho kind of girl from the tone of her voice. He leap onto the next rung of the rafter when a spiderweb caught his boot, making him stumble a bit before regaining his balance.

 _Wait a minute...spiderwebs? Oh no, this cannot be happening!_

"I'm over heeeere!" DarkWing's blood ran cold as the clicking of high heels made him freeze. He glanced up and saw dozens of spiders coming down at him and a large figure coming down as well. Thankfully he had night vision or he would be doomed with all the darkness that surrounded the strange figure. A loud THUD! was heard as the female landed on the rung with him. In the dim light, his usual stoic demeanor faltered.

"It's you, that thief from the other night! You've somehow managed to harness the power of the spider miraculous I see?" He asked her, trying to formulate a plan in his head.

"Right you are bats! And I'm happy to see you again as well." She twirled her hair in a seductive manner. "Name's Arachnia by the way, and you and I are one in the same."

"Really now? Since when do I kidnap other superheroes and torture them?"

Arachnia pouted, puckering her lips out. "You just don't embrace your dark side like I do." She shot a webline from her finger, which DarkWing dodged with ease. "You and I are holders of Dark Miraculouses for crying out loud. Whilst you use your powers for justice, I use mine to get what I want. And right now..."

She lunged at him, causing him to fall backwards off the rung. He extended his wing gliders to take off, only to have himself tied up around his arms and hung from the rung. Grunting, he tried to break out, but to no avail. His eyes looked up to see Arachnia smiling as she came down on another web, twisting their webs together.

"Give up this tasteless quest and come with me. Ladybug and Chat Noir are mere playthings compared to the powers we posses. Your strength and flight and my stealth and webs..." Their facs were now inches away from each other. "We could make the streets of Paris cry out in pain."

DarkWing glared at her, his eyes never leaving her face. "You and me huh? I don't think so. Unlike you, I fight for justice because I'm keeping a promise to my old man. He protected this city from criminals like you. And I intend to follow in his footsteps." He narrowed his eyes. "So thanks, but no thanks."

Arachnia frowned before returning with a smile. "I love a man who plays hard to get. No matter, I will keep on trying to get you to see things my way. Or should I say _our_ way."

DarkWing watched her cup her hands around his face as she brought her lips closer to his. The faint hissing noise caught his ears, his fears heightening even more.

 _Her lips are laced with venom! I can't let her touch me!  
_

A loud beeping noise was heard and DarkWing saw the spider barrette's eyes blinking red. Arachnia sighed and took her hands from his face.

"Sorry sweetbat, I've gotta swing. My powers are limited you know?" She winks at him. "But don't worry, we'll play again real soon, I promise you that."

She blew him one last kiss before making another web and swinging off, leaving a slightly confused DarkWing to look at the spot she was in. Then he realized what his current situation was at the moment.

 _Curse my life right now, I don't know what could make this worse._

"So Mister Works Alone needs help again? Is this becoming a trend for you?"

 _I will freakin murder this cat if the moth can't!_

* * *

"So in the end I still didn't get the spider miraculous again. I can't seem to get this thing for my boss!"

Komori patted Eric's head as he fell down on his bed. He was sore and tired from Arachnia's trap. She wondered if he'd ever recover from what had happened.

"What went down out there? Will you be okay Eric?" Komori asked, rubbing her face on his.

"She ensnared me Komori, I fell for her trap. I let her get away with the miraculous, she almost killed Ladybug hadn't she used her Lucky Charm, and managed to trick me into her trap." He pounded his fist on his pillow as hot tears flowed down his face. "I'm sworn to protect the people, but I couldn't protect myself." He took off his broach and looked down at it. "Am I even worthy to wear my father's heirloom?"

Komori said nothing as she watched her friend cry his eyes out. All she could do was sit on his shoulder and comfort him.

 _Master Fuu, I hope you are right about him bringing light in the darkest of places..._

* * *

"I managed to wound Ladybug a bit and almost killed DarkWing. I would say this was a successful test run don't you think Recluse?"

A purple miraculous that had eight red eyes, six arms on his back with two in the front, and two bright white fangs came down on a line in front of the computer screen. He rested himself on the top of the console. Yawning lazily, he eyed the weird girl watching the screen. On it was pictures of DarkWing himself in different scenarios.

"Why do you harbor such an infatuation for this vigilante? I thought he was your worthy adversary?" The spider kwami asked, giving the girl a look.

The girl in the chair smiled at her companion. "This feeling, it's more like a predator does with prey. You will do anything to get that prey, and you will love what happens to it when you've finally captured it. That's what it means to be an assassin; you follow that prey until it withers and dies!"

"So when your done killing your "prey", will you take his miraculous?"

The girl adjusted her glasses and smiled mischievously. "Now I need some proof for the Black Dragon don't I? He did give me this job after all."

On another part of the computer screen, a picture of all the miraculous was pinned to the side. On top of the picture, in bold red letters, read _Find them and Kill if necessary!_

"Paris is in for a big change..."


	4. Prelude

**What's up everyone?**

 **How's it hanging? Time for another chapter! Oh and don't worry, the next Origin chapter will be after this one. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Thank you for your generous donations! Your doing a good service for our master!"

DarkWing glared at the dozens of foot soldiers surrounding the bladed trap he and Ladybug were falling into. Both of them were tied up and now they were heading towards certain doom. Arachnia smiled as she saw the look of horror on Ladybug's face. The miraculous villain had scored another victory and managed to retain another miraculous thanks to it.

"What's wrong Ladybug? Don't like my patented death trap? I made it especially for miraculous users like you and bat boy." She said in a fake caring voice.

"You have some twisted thinking if this is one of your heinous ideas!" Ladybug retorted.

"Shame really, I actually enjoyed our little spats. And too bad we couldn't be together Bat Boy." She patted his cheek. "We could've made the perfect power couple."

"Sorry, I don't work with spiders." DarkWing replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Pity...oh well enjoy the underworld!"

DarkWing and Ladybug looked down at the pit, certain doom filling their stomachs.

* * *

 _This city needs heroes...real heroes.  
_

 _I'm not one to stand by the sidelines and watch the criminal scum walk among us. Let the bug and cat duo take care of the supernatural, but let me take care of the real freaks. This power, the miraculous power, was given to me for a reason. So why should I waste my time on Hawkmoth or Papillion, or whatever they call him? His akumas never last anyway thanks to the bug's special powers. The cat is only there to help._

 _But me? I follow my own path, my own way of saving the world. With the help of my "special friends" I'll do just that._

 _After all, real heroes protect the things important to them._

 ** _The Phantom of Paris_**

 ** _Prelude_**

* * *

"So I heard your the new kid?"

Eric lazily opened one of his eyes to see a rather pretty girl staring down at him. Her hair was jet black, pinned up in a high ponytail and held back by a purple headband. Her dark brown eyes glittered with curiosity behind a pair of brown spectacles as she studied him intensively. Her ensemble included a long sleeved white shirt with a violet vest, a checkered matching skirt, and black flats. In her arms were a couple of books. He sat up from his slumped position against the tree.

"Yeah...aren't you in my class?" He asked, not caring about her reply.

"Yes, my name is Arana. I sit behind you in language."

"Oh? Your that girl who read that poem aloud in class today." He gave her a half-smile. "I liked that one you read."

Arana blushed, her glasses sliding down her face. "Well it wasn't that good, I mean, you probably could've made a better one. I've seen you read a lot of books in class."

It was true really, Eric did enjoy reading during class. He didn't bother paying attention most of the time because he already knew most of the answers to the questions the teachers would ask. Living most of his life in a library helped him out too. Which was why most of the history and English questions were so simple to answer. The art questions themselves were child's play since his mother had taught him from working at the crafts shop.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me? You seem kinda...nervous."

"M-M-Me? Um..." Arana shifted from side-to-side. "I just wanted to know-"

"Well look who it is! The freak show book boy!"

Eric growled silently as the menace known as Chloe walked over towards the duo. The blonde haired bully had caused trouble in any class, messing with anyone she thought were just too lame. Her loyal sidekick Sabrina trailed behind her, carrying her books. Arana sighed and fixed her glasses angrily.

"Chloe go away. Eric wasn't bothering you at all." She said, pushing her books closer up her face.

"And who asked you to butt in?" She retorted, getting up in her face. "I swear both you and Marinette were born to drive me insane."

"Marinette is ten times better than you'll ever be!" Arana exclaimed, defending her cousin's honor. The blackette was cousins with Marinette, both of them practically raised together. Chloe always picked on her and made both of their lives miserable.

"Well if she was anything like me, she'd stay away from my Adrikens and scamper back into whatever hole she came out of."

WHAM!

Both girl's jumped up, startled by the sound of the closing book. Eric gave them both an irritated look before grabbing his backpack and standing up.

"You two obviously have some history that you need to clear up. I'll be on my way now." Then he walked off, leaving a stunned Chloe and sadden Arana.

* * *

"That Chloe has got to pay! How dare she speak such slander towards Mari!"

Recluse raised an eyebrow at his friend's distress. When she was in her civilian form, Arana was a shy, tentative girl who could barely talk to her crush. He liked her better when she donned her mask and became his favorite spider-girl. Arachnia was brave and flirty, but always got the job done.

"Does it really matter? You could just go Arachnia and destroy her!" He made a pounding motion with his little hands. "It would be that easy. Inject her with some toxins and BAM! The queen bee has stung her last victim!"

"If only it were that easy." Arana clutched her books tighter in her arms. "When I'm Arachnia, I feel as if my shyness gets shattered and I become a new person. I feel so...alive!"

"Even when your fighting that DarkWing guy?"

"He's just a plaything. When I destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir, he'll be the first one to succumb to my whim! Paris will be my treasure box!"

Recluse laughed at his partner's ambitions. "Well when your done daydreaming, what are we going to do about the Snake Miraculous?"

This made Arana ponder. They had snatched the Snake miraculous the other night and almost destroyed Ladybug and DarkWing with it. To her, the spider was always her favorite, but the snake intrigued her. It was in the shape of a bracelet and the snake had emerald eyes. It creeped her out and made chills run down her back.

"I don't know what the Dragon Master wants with the snake, but all I know is that someone is about to get chosen for it."

* * *

"The Snake Miraculous has what powers?"

Komori gave him a grim look. "Hydrus is the kwami for the snake miraculous. It was told that whoever was in possession of it's powers would be able to turn their enemies into stone."

Eric rubbed his chin methodically. "Like Medusa in Greek mythology."

"Right! Not only that, but two snakes are said to appear to help out the bearer if they are in any danger." Komori shivered as she mentioned their names. "Severus and Anguis."

"I guess these dark miraculouses are going to be formiddable opponents."

"Not unless we manage to get one on _our_ team! Then we would only have to worry about one more."

"Yeah, but besides me, who else is there to find? Arachnia already has the spider and the snake."

"But there's still one who I think you can team up with. Since the dragon miraculous is missing, your going to have to find the only one that's left."

Eric's eyes widen when he realized who she was talking about. "We have to find the wolf miraculous."

"We're going to need his cunning and speed. We need to find the kwami Fenris."


	5. Origins: Meet Komori

**Hey readers!**

 **Happy 1 year of Ladybug! As per chapter, I'm giving you another chapter of the Origin special of DarkWing! Thanks for your support, reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy the special peek at our newest Dark Miraculous in the beginning!**

* * *

 _A bit of sweat got in his eyes._

 _Truly he would be in more situations like this. What shocked him the most was the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir had made this the perfect moment to have a last minute talk session in the midst of danger._

 _"If you two are done flirting, we have a trap to get out of." DarkWing groaned, getting tired of the two smooching up on each other. "In case you forget, we have to stop Medusa."_

 _"Kinda remember that buddy, but how are we going to get past her snake minions?" Chat Noir pointed out. As soon as he said that, two very large snakes came out of the shadows and slithered around them. The first one had glowing yellow eyes that could pierce into your soul. The second one had green eyes that could turn you to stone._

 _"Severus and Anguis..." DarkWing growled, glaring at the two snakes. Their powers had little effect on him since he relied mostly on sound. His bat goggles protected him from eye related attacks. But that didn't stop him from shaking in fear from their glares._

 ** _"DarkWing...nice to finally meet you at last."_** _Severus hissed out, looking at the bat themed superhero._ ** _"Such a shame you have to die before you meet our mistressss."_**

 _"Yeah..such a shame really." Ladybug grumbled under her breath, keeping her gaze at the snakes._

 _"Where is this Medusa character? I hope she's not as ugly as they say she is in the books." Chat joked, getting a hiss from both of the snakes._

 ** _"Enjoy this while you can Chat Noir."_** _Anguis growled. **"You will see the true powers of darkness once we get you and DarkWing on our side."**_

 _"I highly doubt you or your mistress could get both of us to submit to your master's will." DarkWing narrowed his eyes. "I don't think your eye tricks will work on us either."_

 ** _"True, you and the bug could break out of our trances with ease. But the cat cannot!"_**

 _"Chat Noir look out!" Ladybug's warning came too late however. Chat let out a cry as Anguis wrapped around his body and forced him to look at his eyes. Chat tried to close his eyes, but Severus forced them open. Ladybug and DarkWing watched in horror as the cat turned into stone in front of their eyes._

 _"CHAT NOIR!" Ladybug cried out, tears rolling down her face. DarkWing turned away, seething in anger at the loss of his friend._

 _"He will be avenged. But not right now..." He finally found his bat daggers and cut his way out of the trap along with Ladybug's. "We have to go get my friend to help us break the petrification spell."_

 _The two snakes hissed and slithered to grab the duo. DarkWing grabbed Ladybug by the waist and spread his wings as they smashed through the windows of the warehouse. Her screams filled his ears as he swooped away from the torture house._

 _Severus and Anguis gulped as they watched their prey escape. Footsteps were heard as they knew their mistress was approaching nearer._

 _"Severus, Anguis, I hope you have a good explanation for your failure."_

* * *

 _This city needs heroes...real heroes._

 _I'm not one to stand by the sidelines and watch the criminal scum walk among us. Let the bug and cat duo take care of the supernatural, but let me take care of the real freaks. This power, the miraculous power, was given to me for a reason. So why should I waste my time on Hawkmoth or Papillion, or whatever they call him? His akumas never last anyway thanks to the bug's special powers. The cat is only there to help._

 _But me? I follow my own path, my own way of saving the world. With the help of my "special friends" I'll do just that._

 _After all, real heroes protect the things important to them._

 ** _The Phantom of Paris_**

 ** _Origins: Part 2_**

* * *

"Welcome to the class Eric, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Eric nodded to his teacher as she took his pass. First day of his new school was going to be tough, but he was determined to make one friend at least for his mother's sake. He walked down the aisle, the curious faces of his new classmates peeked at him. He sighed, choosing the seat in the back of the class. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his brooch. He smiled, placing it on his shirt. The black gem shining in the sunlight that streamed into the classroom. He went into the pack again and pulled out a book and started to read silently to himself.

"Um...may I sit here?"

Eric looked up see a boy around his age smiling down at him. He had messy white hair and brilliant red eyes. _An Albino..._ Eric thought, looking at him. He wore a white blazer with a blue tie, black slacks, and matching shoes. He nodded, the boy's face brightening up at this. He plopped himself down on the seat besides him and shook his hand.

"I'm Raoul Vargas, I'm glad to meet you Eric." He said, his smile never leaving his face. Eric cringed and went back to looking at his book. This guy, Raoul, was incredibly annoying!

"Hmmm...nice to meet you too. I hope we have a good school year." He muttered back, nose deep in the book.

"Well since your new, I was assigned to show you around the school! Isn't that great?"

 _Lord help me please..._

* * *

Raoul chatted the whole way around the school, a poor Eric following him. He learned that each class had representatives and each teacher had a distinctive personality. Also that the students in this one class had a celebrity and the Mayor's daughter in it. Not like he cared, he'd rather read up on ancient literature than modern times.

"And that's all there's to it! If you need anything else, you can find me!" Raoul finally said, pointing at himself. "I'm not that hard to find actually."

Eric gave him a half-hearted grin before nodding. "Right...thanks for the helpful tips and whatnot, but I gotta head out to my next class."

"Hey are you doing anything after school? Maybe we could-"

"Actually I'm going to the Grand Chapel to read. I go there everyday."

Raoul gave him a sullen look before brightening up again. "Okay then, I hope we can meet up really soon!"

Eric nodded and walked fast to avoid being late for his next class. Running too fast, he ran into another person, knocking them over.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, picking up the books that had fallen from the person's grasp. He got up to give the person the books when he realized the person he bumped into was a she. Her face was as red as a tomato and her glasses fogged up. He raised an eyebrow at this as he placed the books in her hands.

"Um...are you okay?" He asked her, seeing her in a flustered state. She gasped and looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm fine, thank you for your help." She mumbled out, walking passed him in a hurry. Eric let out a breath and slowly made his way to his next class.

 _Is everyone in this school crazy?_

 _Look on the bright side, at least you still have me!_

Eric stopped in his tracks and looked around. He'd heard a small feminine voice come from somewhere and his head swiveled around the area to find the owner of the said voice. A pulsing feeling came from his chest, making him touch his brooch absentmindedly. A warm feeling of hope and comfort washed over him.

"What the, dad's brooch!" He took it off hastily and looked at it. Almost like magic, an eye appeared in the gem looking back at him. He yelped, dropping it in the process.

 _Hey that hurts you know?! Try to keep better care of me!_

"Who the heck are you? And why are you in my dad's brooch?"

 _I'm hurt that your father never mention me! Me, the great Komori, never mentioned!_

"He's dead as far as I know."

 _Oh...well I'm sorry for your loss then! Hold on a sec..._

The gem glowed brightly as a small figure appeared in front of him. Floating now was a small black bat creature with red eyes looking at him. The cute creature smiled at him.

 _"_ I'm Komori, the bat kwami, and a member of the Dark Kwami. You have been chosen to become the new DarkWing and help me find the rest of my comrades!"

* * *

 **Another origins chapter and the first appearance of Komori! What will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **Also review, favorite, or follow for more!**


End file.
